Hart's Rising
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Mother Nature decides to give the California area a storm that they will never forget. Can the Harts survive this or have they finally met their match.
1. Chapter One

Hart to Hart

Hart's Rising

Chapter One

Summary: Mother Nature decides to give the California area a storm that they will never forget. Can the Harts survive this or have they finally met their match.

* * *

The sun blistered down over the California area as the last day of a two week heat wave finally came to an end. Yet even through all the humidity a breeze managed to lightly welcome runners, walkers and late to work pedestrians as they continued on to where they needed to go.

Jennifer Hart had made it to the park; she wanted to get in a few laps before heading back home to work on her new novel. With Jonathan at work and Max at the grocery store with Freeway, she didn't want to bother them. So she continued around the park for another lap when she felt something wet touch her cheek.

Stopping mid run she looked up to the sky, she noticed that it's once clear blue state seemed to be full of white clouds with a few dark ones as well.

"Strange I don't remember rain being in the forecast today." Jennifer said.

Shaking her head Jennifer continued on with her run but she couldn't let go of a strange feeling that something wasn't right.

At Hart Industries work went on as normal. Jonathan Hart found himself in back to back meetings discussing new policies and procedures. He had wished for an urgent phone call or anything but alas he had no such luck.

Noon finally came, while everyone wandered off to have lunch Jonathan finally had some time to himself. Back in his office Jonathan drained his second cup of coffee while standing by the window. His eyes wandered over to the sky; he noticed how more of the white clouds were growing darker as if they were being infected. This alone sent Jonathan's senses into overdrive.

"...Something is coming." Jonathan said to himself.

While everyone continued on with their lunch break Jonathan's eyes were glued to the window for he was unsure what Mother nature had in store for them.

Strolling around the grocery store with Freeway nestled in the cart Max wondered what else he should get for dinner tonight. With the house fully stocked he wanted to make something special for everyone. Freeway sat there patiently at first until out of the blue he started barking. Max immediately scratched the pup behind the ears hoping it would calm him but it was no use.

Max saw Freeway's nose pointing to the window. As he turned to the window his eyes narrowed when he saw that the once clear blue sky was now a dark gray. His ears even picked up a low rumble that lightly shook the store. Soon others were looking out the window as well. Just then a flash of lightning cut through the sky which caused a few on lookers to jump a bit.

Max and Freeway continued to look on for a few more moments, but soon he and many others decided to head to the cashier who was now swamp with agitated and frighten customers.

Standing in a long line Max looked to the huge window by the exit doors. By this time the rumbles were more frequent and the lightning was getting closer. He knew that no amount of rushing would help anyone out run this storm.

"Your right pup we're in for some bad weather." Max replied.

"It's strange the weatherman didn't mention any rain in the news cast today." A female shopper said.

"I've come to know one thing about weathermen... they aren't always right." Max replied.

Before any other words could be said the lights in the whole store went out. Like it not this storm was gearing up to be a bad one.


	2. Chapter Two

Hart to Hart

Hart's Rising

Chapter Two

* * *

As rumbles scorched the skies and lighting trailed behind it many people thought nothing of it. They simply chalked it up to a normal thunder storm and continued on with their work.

Even when the skies finally opened up and downpours of rain blanketed California, that didn't stop people from either walking round with their umbrellas, newspapers or anything to cover their heads as they continued on to where they needed to go.

No matter how many warning signs Mother Nature gave them no one seem to pay attention except Jonathan Hart. His eyes refused to leave his window in his office when all this was going on. His senses went into overdrive as the heavy rain continued to smack against his window. He could hear it beating down on the roof as well. Soon another round of thunder roared outside which lightly shook the building. This wasn't an ordinary storm something seemed off about it.

Before he could think anymore on the subject a loud knock interrupted his thoughts. He looked to the door to see his secretary standing in the door frame.

"Yes Deanne what is it?" Jonathan asked.

"Um...I checked the weather and this isn't a normal storm, something huge is headed this way." Deanne said in a frighten tone.

Before Jonathan could say another word he noticed Deanne's eyes widen as she pointed to the window. Jonathan snapped his head around to see a huge wind vortex inching closer and closer in their direction. Without missing a beat Jonathan grab a hold of his secretary's hand and bolted out of the room slamming the door right behind him.

As the weather outside grew worse all of the staff on the floor poured into the hallway. Soon frighten mumbles and whispers turned into yelling matches. Leaving Jonathan to figure out what their next move should be.

Jonathan spotted a few employees trying to call the elevator but even he knew that wasn't going to work. Soon the lights went out completely as the windows in everyone's rooms shattered one by one prompting everyone to drop to the floor.

Stanley crawled over to Mr. Hart and Deanne, while he was frightened he was willing to help out anyway he could.

"Sir! " Stanley yelled.

Jonathan looked over to Stanley and nodded he was glad to get any help at all at this point.

Deanne huddled next to Stanley who held her hand in support. The moment the winds finally passed them Jonathan stood up and took a deep breath.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Jonathan yelled.

All the employees looked to Jonathan they managed to push past their fear and hear what their boss had to say.

"We need to stay put for now once the storm passes completely we will processed down the stairs to the main floor." Jonathan instructed.

Everyone nodded and within an instance the wails of gale force winds whistled harshly as it ran sacked everyone's offices. While everyone keeping low to the ground Jonathan's eyes wandered to the ceiling. No matter how strong the roof might be he could see cracks slowly forming along it.

"Great…time to think of a plan B genius." Jonathan mumbled to himself.

Back in the park Jennifer stood there along with many others as the wind pick up along with barrage of rain. It was a simple downpour at first until the rain drops were joined by golf ball size hail.

Everyone scattered while many people did their best to run to their vehicles that quickly came to a halt when a huge tree fell before them blocking their path.

It was everyone for themselves as people ran over top of each other screaming out in horror while doing their best to seek any shelter possible. Their screams and cries filled the air as Mother Nature's wrath continued to rain down upon them.

Jennifer had no time to think she had to keep running or else she would be trampled. As the rain poured and the hail smacked against her body Jennifer realized that her adrenaline had ran out.

With a loud yelp Jennifer felt the ground crumble underneath her feet as she fell into a newly formed hole. No matter how many times she tried to climb out the walls were just too muddy and she found herself slipping back down instead. Soon her hand traveled down to her ankle leaving her to hissed in pain. It was mostly like a sprain which only added to her problems.

Jennifer drop to the ground when two large tree trunks landed across the top of the hole. Just because she couldn't get out didn't mean the rain couldn't get in. The muddy waters just covered her shoes and invaded her socks, making for a disgustingly squishy sensation between her toes.

For now all Jennifer could do was wait, she tried screaming but with everything that was going on outside she knew no one would hear her. A tear stung her cheek as Jennifer could feel her fingers trembling she was trap and if she didn't get help soon she would possibly drown.

"Well this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into." Jennifer mumbled.

At the grocery store the lights were out as screams echoed throughout the air. Max along with a few others watched on as the rain continued poured. The sound sent shivers down everyone's spine even Freeway whimpered. The screams increased when the wind viciously shook the building. Max backed up slowly from the counter the moment the windows shattered.

"Everyone back to the Freezer!" The manager yelled.

While that would have normally sounded crazy no one complained as jars of peanut butter and jelly were like little missiles shooting through the air. Women held their babies close as they grab some blankets before bolting to the back of the store. Max looked up to the roof which struggled to stay attached. Before slipping into the freezer with Freeway Max wrapped him in a blanket as well.

The manager slammed the door shut as everyone did their best to keep quiet. While countless items of debris slammed against the freezer door. All Max could do is hold a whimpering Freeway in his arms.

"It's gonna be okay pup…I hope." Max said whispering the last part.


	3. Chapter Three

Hart to Hart

Hart's Rising

Chapter Three

* * *

Jonathan's eyes kept to the ceiling as the cracks increased in size. It also didn't help that the roof looked as if it wanted to fly right off; he knew they couldn't stay up here much longer.

Time was running out and a decision needed to be made.

"Get to the stairs!" Jonathan finally yelled.

Jonathan watched as each one of his employees crawled toward the stairway. Stanley and Deanne went as well; they managed to dodge a flying chair and made it to the door.

"Come on Mr. Hart!" Stanley yelled.

Taking a deep breath Jonathan stood up and bolted toward Stanley. He ducked when a chair whizzed by his head and when a table missed him by an inch. Jonathan reached out and Stanley pulled him out of the room slamming the door behind them. Both men knew it was a long way down so they remained quiet saving what energy they had for a long journey down.

Whimpers, sobs and heavy breathing lined the freezer in at the grocery store. Thumping sounds could be heard outside growing louder and louder. Parents held their children close while husbands did their best to calm their wives. Leaving Max to pet a frighten Freeway.

Max was frightened as well he could feel his hands shaking not only from what was happening outside but from intense cold of the freezer.

Everyone continued to remain huddled up as the storm raged on, but after a while the thumping grew less until it was quiet. Everyone's eyes looked to the manager. The middle age man pushed himself off the floor and moved toward the door. He turned the handle and it was suppose to open but that wasn't the case. The manager continued to pull on the door handle and even tried to hit the door but again he had no such luck.

Max finally stood up he needed to move his legs; he carefully set Freeway down and walked over to help the manager. A few more men stood up and did the same. But not even their combined strength could get the door to move an inch. The manager took a long deep breath and turned to everyone to deliver the bad news.

"Um…the door won't budge it's mostly like to the debris on the other side so all we can do it hope that someone will come to find us." The manager said.

Max could hear the sobs from mothers and the cries from children. The men refused to come to terms to what that meant, so they all got up and tried their best to open the door. Max merely scooped Freeway back into his arms and held the pup close. The puppy's whimpers grew soft as his paws felt ice cold. Max slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around him giving him some extra warmth.

"Hang on pup we'll get out of this somehow." Max said.

The sound of water pouring from between the tree trunks into the hole along with the wails of wind and the roars of thunder scorched the skies. The muddy waters now reached Jennifer's waist as she stood there waiting for Mother Nature's temper tantrum to end. Whenever she heard a scream from above she would shout as loud as she could, but it only got drown out by the roars of thunder.

Inch by inch the muddy waters grew higher as the air grew thin. Tears continued to fall down Jennifer's cheeks as she tried digging her way out, but her hands grew numb and arms grew tired. She needed to reserve what energy she had left to think of another plan.

"Okay just keep calm I can do this but …how?" Jennifer asked herself.


	4. Chapter Four

Hart to Hart

Hart's Rising

Chapter Four

* * *

Mother's Nature wrath engulfed the California area. A hurricane depleted the sands on the beaches leaving them with huge mounds in various spots while the rest was at the bottom of the ocean. Waves of water flooded the streets as cars, busses and motorcycles joined the abundant amount of debris that floated along the streets. The mixture of rain and hail left many people either trapped in their offices, schools, shops or apartments.

With the tornado finally gone some only some rough breezes still remained, but the damage had already been done. Many trees were pulled from the earth and joined the debris floating along the streets even the popular palm trees were gone as well.

Even though Mother Nature's rampage has ended it's the aftermath that will prove to be the most difficult. The governor of California has issued a state of emergency; police, firefighters and ambulance sirens scorched the sky. They were a few thousand men set out to save millions.

Back at Hart industries Jonathan and Stanley finally made to the bottom of the stairs. Their eyes wandered over to a barrage of people banging and pulling at the door. Seeing Mr. Hart and Stanley Deanna pushed through the crowd and joined the two of them.

"The door is stuck we've been trying to get through but something is keeping us out." Deanna said.

Jonathan didn't say a word as a strange sense of worry washed over him. While many employees did escape it seemed that his floor and at least four floors below him were not so lucky.

So with a deep breath Jonathan walked down to the stairs to the lobby door. He pushed passed many people but the moment they realized who he was they stepped out of the way.

Before he even touched the handle Jonathan's eyes studied the door carefully. His eyes narrowed when he noticed some water trickling out from underneath. He backed away when a strange creaking sound caught his attention.

The moment the noised reached Stanley's ears his eyes widen for he already put together what it meant.

"Everyone up the stairs now!" he shouted.

Within seconds the door bulge out toward Jonathan. Soon he felt many people rush by him and he wasn't too far behind.

Helping many others up the stairs Jonathan heard one last crack and as water poured in to the stairway. The water steadily rose flooding the first floor and moving to the second. Pushing everyone forward Jonathan glanced behind him, the water had passed the second and was now inching its way to the third.

Breathing heavily Jonathan finally made it to the sixth floor. As the water stopped inches away from where they were standing. Jonathan, Deanna and Stanley did their best to think of what to do next. Yet neither of them could think of a way out of this one.

"Well...so much for plan B." Jonathan said to himself.

Back in the park the wind stilled rustled around a bit but the rain and hail finally stopped. Floating in the hole with the water up to her chin Jennifer sighed. Her ears picked up a pair birds chirping away above her but not the sound of anyone else.

Perhaps everyone left the park and she was the only one here. Jennifer refused to be stuck here she would get out somehow. With a deep breath she put her hands on one of the trunks, instead of pushing upward she tried to roll it to the side. At first it didn't want to move but after a using some more elbow grease the trunk moved little by little. Feeling the sunlight peek through the opening Jennifer reached her hand out through the crack.

"Help!" Jennifer screamed.

When she heard no answer Jennifer tilted her head back for the water was now up to her nose. Taking one more deep breath Jennifer dug down deep and used what reserved energy she could.

"Help!" Jennifer screamed even louder.

This time there was a rustling sound soon someone took a hold of her hand. Within in moments one of the tree trunks was completely gone. She inhaled the fresh air as two men pulled her out of the whole and onto solid ground. She looked to her left and right to see two police men on either side of her. Tears of joy streamed down her face as the men helped her through the park toward the ambulance.

"Are you alright ma'am?" one of the officers asked.

"Beside a little sprain I am just great." Jennifer replied happily.

After a bit more of walking she was now sitting on the end of an ambulance van. The EMT couldn't offer her any dry clothes so he draped a blanket around her and then carefully wiped the dirt away from the sprained area. Pulling an Ice pack from a cooler he wrapped it in a cloth and gently set it on Jennifer's ankle. A loud hiss escaped Jennifer's lips as the pain pulsated to the surface.

Jennifer's eyes could only look on in horror as the park that once thrived with trees as high as buildings were now scattered all over the ground with a mixture of broken benches, trash and smashed cars. It would take a long time for this place to ever look the way it once did.

Her eyes wandered to other ambulances to see a wave of EMT's tending to many injured people while policemen and firefighters placed white sheets over those who didn't make it.

"This is horrible…" Jennifer said wiping away a few tears.

"Yeah I have never seen a storm like this before. The EMT replied.

Once the EMT wrapped compressive bandages around her ankle he moved to another person before putting on a brace. Unable to sit here any longer Jennifer rose to her feet. Wincing she turned to the parking lot and started walking.

Limping along she ducked under few large branches and carefully walked over some glass. While she was safe she needed to find the rest of her family and she wouldn't rest until she did.

Back at the grocery store tension was running high in the freezer. Max and even more men were now attempting to get the door open. They banged, pulled and even used the ice picks on the sides to jar it open, but it was no use the door refused to budge.

"So that's it then we're gonna be stuck here forever?" a young woman asked with fear in her voice.

Max turned to the young woman and did his best to smile as tears were streaming down the young lass's cheeks.

"No we all need to need to remain calm I bet help is on the way." Max said confidently.

Max's eyes wandered over to everyone else they were cold and scared, but they were huddled together in an attempt to keep warm. Freeway hopped out of a young child's arms and made his way over to Max. With a grunt Max lifted Freeway up into his arms the pup kept whimpering and it wasn't from the cold; even he knew how bad this was.

"Yeah I know pup we're in a tough spot here, but we'll be fine." Max said.

While Max did believe what he was saying he also had his doubts, it was true while they have been in tougher spots than this but they might not make it out of this one.


	5. Chapter Five

Hart to Hart

Hart's Rising

Chapter Five

* * *

On the sixth floor Jonathan still looked back down at the water that flooded the five levels below him. As his mind wandered he thought about his wife, Max and Freeway along with the possibility of not making it out of here.

Jonathan wandered from the stairs over some shattered glass on to the floor. Peeking his head out the window; the once busy streets of San Francisco almost looked like a water park, but there were no smiles or laughter here. He could see numerous cars floating on by and a few busses too.

Looking above his eyes locked onto a few buildings, they held people like them trapped with no other options. Yet Jonathan noticed they were yelling and waving to something flashing down below. Leaning a bit more out the window that's when he saw them; boats filled with policemen and fire trucks trailing behind them finally the cavalry has arrived.

Soon other employees poked there heads of various windows. It didn't take long for them to follow suit and begin yelling and waving. This was their only shot of getting out of here so they screamed with all their might and just when they thought their pleas for help went unnoticed a ladder reached out from one of the fire trucks below to one of the windows.

"Women First!" Jonathan yelled out.

With Stanley and a few other men enforcing this soon many of the women went down the ladder on to the fire truck and into the boats. It didn't take long for a second ladder to reach another window making the process much faster.

While this was going on Jonathan couldn't help but hear a creak noise. Yet when his eyes glanced over the room he didn't see anything wrong. As the noise grew louder his eyes moved toward one of the rest rooms. The door had water seeping from the bottom and it was bulged out a bit as well.

"Not again. " Jonathan mumbled to himself.

An eerie silence blanketed the Freezer at the grocery store; the effects of hypothermia had finally started to kick in. Max struggled to keep his eyes open as Freeway suffered the same problem as well. With his whimpers growing light Max felt his head getting heavy. He tried to move his hand to Freeway but it barely budged. As for many of the people they were also close to falling asleep as well. With the way it was going it would mean no one would have a happy ending for sure.

"Hang…on everyone." The manager mumbled.

Just as Max's eyes closed a loud thump struck his ears. At first he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him until he heard it again. Forcing his eyes open he looked to Freeway, while the pup's barks were weak it was all Max needed to confirm that someone was out there. Taking a deep breathing and using what energy he has left Max opened his mouth.

"Hey we're in here!" He yelled.

Soon everyone joined in as they bang on the door with their hands or anything they could find from pieces of frozen meat to ice picks. Soon the noise grew louder and the handle jiggled a few seconds later after a few more bangs the door was pulled off its hinges and standing before them was a small crew of firemen.

Soon everyone was helped out of the freezer shivering they were ushered toward the ambulances. Max was glad someone had found them yet his eyes grew wide at the sight before him. Gone were the multiple shopping aisles, frozen section, fruit stands and even the snack spots. There was nothing left standing but freezer. In a sense it was a good idea they did stay in there after all.

The moment he reached the ambulance he and many other were draped with blankets to warm up them up slowly. A long sigh escaped Max's lips as Freeway sat on his lap draped in a blanket as well. He looked up to Max and wagged his little tail.

"Yeah pup that was indeed a close one." Max agreed.

Max shared some water and a nice sandwich with Freeway that the EMT handed him. Soon Freeway hopped off his lap and gave him a stern bark Max nodded the pup was right they couldn't just sit here they needed to find the rest of their family.

"Let's go pup." Max said.

With another bark both Max and Freeway started there long walk to the city. Max only hopped that Mr. and Mrs. H were okay.


	6. Chapter Six

Hart to Hart

Hart's Rising

Chapter Six

* * *

The waters were receding but not fast enough. In the city screams for help scorched the sky as policemen, firefighters and the National Guard responded to their cries. Various helicopters circled around many of the skyscrapers either offering aid or reporting locations.

The police and firemen were on the ground reaching men and women by ladders and by boat. But sadly no matter how many people they helped some screams still went silent. But that didn't deter them; it only made them move even faster for they were determined to save as many lives as possible.

At Hart industries more and more people were reaching the boats below. Stanley, Deanna and Mr. Hart did their best until it was only the three of them left. With one ladder gone helping another building it left only one for them to hop on.

As the creaking from the rest room grew louder Deanna was already on the ladder half way down when Stanley jumped on. Jonathan was left waiting for Stanley to get further down the ladder. Soon there was a crack and within a split second the door came flying off its hinges knocking Jonathan out of the window.

Jonathan could see his life flashing before his eyes; his smiling wife's face, Max smiling with a cigar in his mouth and Freeway wagging his tail. Refusing to meet his death he reached his hands outward to the sky. Soon he felt his hand grab on to something with a deep breath he clenched down tight not letting go. Looking up he realized he had grab onto the bottom portion of the ladder. A huge sigh of relief escaped his lips when Stanley looked between the steps.

"Hang on tight Mr. Hart!" Stanley yelled.

Jonathan could only nod as the ladder slowly retracted. Using all his strength he didn't move, once the ladder reached the truck Stanley slid off the top and Jonathan jumped down on to the roof. With the boats around them already full Jonathan sat down on the roof of the fire truck with Stanley on one side and Deanna on the other.

Too exhausted to speak the three of them could only smile they were finally safe. While it would take awhile for Hart industries to come back from this, Jonathan was confident this would only make them stronger. Now there was only one thing on Jonathan's mind….finding his family.

Finally making it out of the parking lot Jennifer pulled some muddy leaves off her arms and legs. She had finally made it out to the main street. While the water was gone it left behind a muddy residue. There was mud everywhere from the street to the sidewalks. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips when her eyes laid upon a huge tree laying across the muddy street like a bridge. Taking a deep breath Jennifer ignored her ankle and limped toward the tree trunk. She pulled herself up onto the top of the trunk and carefully limped across to the other side. Slipping down to the sidewalk she hissed as her ankle stinged. She then noticed a sign that read Golden Gate Bridge and continued to limping along in that direction. Jennifer knew that Jonathan was in the city she only hopped Max and Freeway were with him.

 _"Hang on everyone I'll be there soon…."_

Dragging his feet with sweating pouring down his face Max and Freeway finally found the road they were looking for. It wasn't the Oakland Bay Bridge for that had already been blocked off. No it was the good old Golden Gate. He never would of image having to walk this bridge to reach Mr. H but like it or not it had to be done.

Luckily he was on the side that lead into the city it was completely bare he would see a fire truck or police car zoom by but that was it. When his eyes wandered over to the other side he saw lines of cars, vans, and motorcycles going on for miles. This was the biggest traffic jam he had ever seen before.

Max kept to the side of the road as he walked toward the city he saw a few ambulance zoom on by and even a few military vehicles as well. The storm must have hit the city hard. He looked down to Freeway before looking back at the long journey ahead of them. Like it or not that's where they were heading.

About almost half way across the bridge Max dragged his feet more and more soon he could barely keep going. His feet were sore and his breathing only grew worst. Freeway whimpered the pup could see how much stress this was causing his friend. So when Max took a break leaning against the metal median Freeway watched each vehicle zoom on pass them. He would bark but they didn't noticed and he couldn't chase them. But the pup's persistence paid off when a police car pulled alongside Max and Freeway.

"Are you okay sir its dangerous to be out here." The policemen said from the window.

"Yeah we need to head to the city my family is there." Max replied.

While the police officer knew what the man was asking for was crazy he couldn't just leave them there. He looked down to the pup who stared at him growling intently. Shaking his head the police man unlocked his doors; the pup was indeed a determined one just like his owner.

"Hop in I'll take you there myself, the names Russell by the way." The raven haired officer said.

Max didn't hastate as he dragged himself over to the passenger side and hopped in with Freeway on his lap.

"Thanks my name is Max and this is Freeway." Max replied.

Russell smiled as he scratched Freeway behind the ears the pup bark happily as he waged his little tail.

Once Max was all buckled up the police car zoomed on down the bridge.

"I've heard on the radio that San Francisco got hit the worst. The water is still even flooding some of the streets. "Russell warned.

"If I know the Harts they have made out of this somehow." Max replied.

The officer merely nodded and continued on driving.

Max had to believe they were all right….he just had to.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hart to Hart

Hart's Rising

Chapter Seven

No amount of running could prepare Jennifer for this. She could barely feel her feet as she continued walking toward the city.

Breathing heavily Jennifer peeled off more clumps of mud. She bit her lip as she did her best to ignore her ankle and continued moving. She refused to stop until she laid eyes on Jonathan, Max and Freeway.

As Jennifer cut through a few muddy lots and a forest she finally made it to the Golden Gate Bridge. She wasn't particularly happy with walking the bridge on foot but she knew deep down that this would lead her to her family. So swallowing hard and pushing the pain of her ankle behind her Jennifer carefully began her walk along the vehicles toward the city.

The smell of gas fumes and the horns of multiple vehicles scorched the skies. Men and women shouted at the top of their lungs in hopes it would get everyone to move faster but it didn't. Coughing Jennifer closed her ears to the people's words and continued to make her way to the city.

Looking across to the other side beyond the median she saw that it was bare, she would see a few police cars and other medical vehicles zoom on by but that was it. As her eyes trickled back over to where she was in the midst of a massive traffic jam a thought struck her. This was crazy she could hear her conscious telling her, but in dire times sometimes crazy seem sane.

"Well there is a first time for everything." Jennifer said aloud.

Zooming along the bridge to the city in the police car with Freeway on his lap Max sat there contently.

"I have to say not many people run toward danger." Russell said.

"Yeah well…my family isn't normal." Max replied.

While Max knew that Mrs. H had been at the park he had a strange feeling that he should go to the city. Perhaps she made there before all this messed happen, he could only hoped that the both of them were okay.

Freeway's barking interrupted both men's thoughts which lead to Russell slamming on the brakes and hopping out of his car. His eyes widen as his mouth did the same for he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well it looks like you're not the only crazy one after all." Russell said.

Max emerged from the car and turned to the commotion, he could only smile for their carefully hopping from one vehicle's hood to the next was a muddy but determined redhead he would recognize anywhere.

"Mrs. H!" Max shouted with joy.

The sound of a familiar voice only made Jennifer move even faster. She was just a few car lengths from her goal. She glanced up briefly spotting Max, Freeway and a surprised policeman.

Ignoring the complaints of the drivers as she hopped on to the last car Jennifer welcomed the hands of Max and the young man helping her down on to the road.

The moment her feet landed on the street she gave Max a big hug. She then turned to the policeman and gave him a hug too.

"Thank you Officer?" Jennifer asked.

"Russell ma'am and I'm glad to help, I take it you're headed to the city as well?" Russell asked.

"That's right." Jennifer replied.

"Well let's get going." Russell replied.

Max and Jennifer stood there for a few moments as Freeway circled around them happily.

I'm so glad to see your face." Jennifer replied.

Likewise, I thought you were in the city with Mr. H." Max said.

No I got stuck at the park, but come on let's go reunite our family." Jennifer said.

Max nodded as he hopped back into the passenger seat. Jennifer slipped into the back with Freeway on her lap. Once the doors were shut and their seat belts buckled they were zooming on down the road once more to the city. It was time to find Jonathan and finally reunite them once and for all.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hart to Hart

Hart's Rising

Chapter Eight

* * *

Jonathan forced his eyes opened leaving Deanna and Stanley to do the same. The water had finally receded enough where it just covered your shoes. Jonathan glanced around to see many policemen and firemen shattering windows and prying open doors of various buildings to relive the pressure.

On the streets cars along with many other vehicles were covered in a mixture of mud and debris making it very difficult to walk. His eyes widen when he spotted multiple power lines in the mud while most of them were covered they were still live.

While Mother Nature's wrath was finally over the clean up would be even worse this would be a day no one would ever forget.

The fire truck finally came to the entrance of the city; Jonathan would of normally have seen many cars busing in word and tons of people yammering on about their daily woes but that was replaced with a dozen or more fire fighters policemen and EMT's. He even spotted a few men from the National Guard along with a lot of construction vehicles as well.

Jonathan's eyes continued to wander over thousands of people, being charted off to ambulances covered in mud while others moaned out in agony. Shouting and cries scorched the skies as this dark day slowly came to its end. Yet looking from left to right and no matter how he squinted he couldn't see his family anywhere.

Perhaps they were deep in the crowd of people or perhaps they were forced to evacuate. If so they were safe he hopped and one day he hoped to see them again. Glanced down to trunk he noticed Deanna and Stanley were gone. As he carefully slipped of the truck he caught sight of them for just a second before they were carted off to the EMT's after that he lost them.

Sitting on the bench of an ambulance getting his check over by an EMT Jonathan sighed for here he was in a massive sea of people lost in the tide. While he kept his friend's close he felt alright but now he was alone and exhausted. Jonathan closed his eyes but instead of seeing darkness or welcoming sleep all he could see is his wife's smiling face with Max and Freeway standing beside her.

 _Please...be safe everyone._

Finally pulling up to the entrance of the city Russell brought the car to a stop. He then stepped out of the vehicle with Max, Jennifer and Freeway emerging right after. They were welcomed by a barrage of flashing lights and the hums of vehicles; along with the cries and screams of victims that were rushed to various ambulances. Those who were able to walk were ushered toward military convoy trucks.

Max scanned the area for Mr. H but he had no luck. With their path litter with orange and white construction cones and long blockage Russell eyes narrowed as they wandered over the crowd.

Soon the pushing and shoving follow and within in moments he was separated from the group lost in the massive sea of people. Trying to keep close Max reached out for Mrs. H but his hand just missed hers by an inch. But that didn't deter them taking a deep breath Max opened his mouth.

"Mr.H!" Max yelled.

"Jonathan!" Jennifer yelled.

Even Freeway joined in by barking his head off, but it wasn't loud enough.

Stumbling a bit as a way of ankle started to act up. Jennifer found herself loss in the sea of people. She looked down to see Freeway who still remained by her side; the pup looked back up to her wagging his tail.

"Find Jonathan." She instructed.

With a bark Freeway took off while Jennifer maybe stuck she knew Freeway wouldn't let her down.

Spotting Max Russell pulled him out of the crowd. The two of them stood as close as they could to the entrance of San Francisco. It was now a muddy mess that would take a very long time to clean up.

"I have no doubt Mr. Hart is among the crowd somewhere." Russell said.

"I hope so, now Mrs. H is also stuck in there too." Max replied.

Still sitting on the back of the ambulance Jonathan opened his eyes he could hear the EMT putting something which meant the exam was finally done. It was time for him to move which meant getting on the truck. Hopping down Jonathan did his best to avoid the convoy until a man ushered him toward it.

Moving slowly he looked up to see Stanly already in there. Like it or not that's where he had to go. But the moment he raised his foot up to get in a loud bark reached his ears.

"What in the world." One of the National Guard's men said.

Jonathan turned around and his face lip up for standing there wagging his little tail was Freeway he bent down and scratched the pup behind the ears and gave him a big hug.

"Hey boy, you don't know how glad I am to see you." Jonathan said.

Freeway barked in replay and ran in circles.

"Is everyone else here can you take me to them?" Jonathan asked the pup.

With another bark Freeway ran off with Jonathan right behind him.

Standing at the entrance with Russell Max was about to jump back into the sea of people when a bark stopped him in his tracks.

Looking to his right there was Freeway with Mr. H right beside him. With a smile on his face he ran over and gave him a hug.

"Man it's good to see you." Max said.

"Likewise." Jonathan asked.

"This is Russell he helped us get here." Max said.

Looking to the young policemen Jonathan took a hold of his hand and shook it.

"Thank you." Jonathan said.

"Don't mention it I am glad to help sir." Russell replied.

Turning back to Max who now had Freeway in his arms Jonathan noticed his wife wasn't here.

"Where is Jennifer?" Jonathan asked.

Max turned his head back to crowd and Jonathan quickly caught on.

Jennifer slowly moved though the crowd, any spot she could squeeze in she was there. She could hear Freeway barking which meant she was close but the last few inches to get through would be tricky. Sliding into another opening Jennifer smiled Freeway had found Jonathan. The moment their eyes met Jonathan pushed the remaining people out of the way as he pulled his close to his side.

Neither one of them spoke they held each other close. They shared a long passionate kiss before joining the others.

Russell stood there watching the reunion unfold before him. For a rookie he was glad to witness this.

"Come on let's get you all on the truck." Russell said.

Not complaining Jonathan, Jennifer and Max with Freeway in his arms hopped up into the convoy truck. They waved to Russell as the truck took off leaving the entrance. Jonathan snuggled close to Jennifer as Max looked on with a smile. The Hart family was together again they had survived the worst Mother Nature had to offer and now they can finally rest.

End


End file.
